


Nie zakochuj się we mnie.

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Derek is a werewolf, Forgive Me, M/M, but MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za żadne skarby - nie zakochuj się we mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie zakochuj się we mnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee... Nie powinno mi się dawać Worda, kiedy słucham "Stay" Sama Smitha i czytam angstowe opowiadania o Sterekach? Huh. Nie, raczej nie powinno się tego robić. Wybaczcie. Nie wiem nawet, czy to ma jakikolwiek sens.

Tak naprawdę nie potrafił powiedzieć kiedy DOKŁADNIE to się wydarzyło.

Pewnego dnia po prostu... puf, i już. Zakochał się, chociaż nie chciał. Zakochano się w nim, chociaż na to nie pozwolił. Na samym początku wyraził się jasno: " _Za żadne skarby - nie zakochuj się we mnie_ ". Wtedy go wyśmiano. Teraz, kiedy Stiles leżał w szpitalu, blady i łysy, chudy i niewyraźny, Derek potrafił jedynie płakać.

\- Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Usłyszał Hale, przez co prawie zakrztusił się kolejną porcją łez.

\- Obiecaj, że pogodzisz się z moim ojcem.

Poprosił słabo Stiles, a jego dłoń nie miała nawet siły ścisnąć palców swojego partnera. Zawsze był silny, silniejszy od Dereka, chociaż to tamten był wilkołakiem. Zawsze znosił wiele i nigdy się nie poddawał, ale teraz... był zmęczony. Chciał po prostu zasnąć.

\- Stiles...

\- Żadnych wymówek. Po prostu... Żyj z nim w zgodzie, dobrze?

Derek kiwnął słabo głową, całując wnętrze dłoni jedynego człowieka, który się dla niego teraz liczył. Jedynej osoby, którą pokochał, a która teraz od niego odchodziła.

\- Dobrze. To... Dziękuję.

Brunet myślał, że będzie miał więcej czasu. Nie spodziewał się, że wystarczy jeden uśmiech i... 

I jego serce umrze razem z chłopakiem, który leżał na łóżku szpitalnym. 


End file.
